


A Letter of Farewell

by MiraculouslySurvived



Series: Letters to My Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Nostalgia, Separations, goodbye letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslySurvived/pseuds/MiraculouslySurvived
Summary: And just like that, he left me.All alone in this cruel world, I learned that love is just a lie.An illusion.And that it hurts.





	A Letter of Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to a future fic, Letters to My Darling Yuuri. I hope you like it~

_Dearest Yuuri,_

_What can I possibly say? You have given me everything I could ever need, ever want, yet you don't realize it. Do you? Before I met you, my life was reduced to a monotonous world filled with fake smiles and loneliness. Parasites with hidden intentions and lies behind empty words of concern surrounded my everything. Nothing was true. Illusions were the only world I knew. Fame and glory was my chasm of darkness. Destined to be used and thrown away when the puppet master decides to get rid of a broken and unusable puppet. Ready to be replaced by the next._

_But you were my saving grace, a fountain of light. You, my love, saved me. Saved me from my dreary world and brought me to a heaven I once lost hope in ever finding. And for that, I am forever in your debt, grateful for having you in my life, no matter how short it might have been. My darling Yuuri, I love you so much. My love for you is as immense as the starry night skies we would gaze at in each other's embrace...and I'm sorry. For leaving you behind. For putting you through this pain...for giving you a future of broken dreams fueled by false hopes._

_I can't help but ask you if you regret it? It's okay if you do. I don't blame you. I promised you a lifetime and hurt you instead. I never deserved you. A soul like yours, innocent and pure, joyous and dulcet, bright and bold, and sensual and tempting is one I should have never dreamed of nearing. My marred existence and sinful hands have gotten too close and did what it only knows what to do...bring pain and misery to the ones I love most. I could not help but be enraptured by you and now I can't help but hate myself for what my disappearance will do to you. You deserve so much more than what I have given you._

_And as time moves on, fleeting and unforgiving, I think of you, my love, and hope that you will find room in your heart to give this selfish man one last wish. Don't forget about me. Please, I beg of you. Don't forget about me. I hope for you to one day look at the blue roses of sorrow and joy in the garden and smile. I hope for you to one day hear the familiar trills of the violin at night and think of my name. I hope for you to one day lay awake under a sky of dazzling celestial lights and wish upon a star for the days we once had with a gentle look in your eyes. Bittersweet memories of the past will forever haunt me in my dreams but you, my one and only, will be allowed to be the only one to do so. The owner of my heart, my ending and my beginning, my everything, my brilliant light, my Yuuri...I love you with all of my soul._

_\- Forever yours,_

_Vitya_


End file.
